User talk:SpecopsElite342
Welcome 09:33, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Hello Are you the user that offered to translate that manga for me on IRC? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 18:34, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Is it True? It is you! EliteMaster117 17:25, 23 July 2008 (UTC) (4 tildes for sig) Yes its me! Zuka Rasami High Councilor! SpecopsElite342 03:40, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Padawan? What the? You have much to learn, Padawan (If your not familiar with Star Wars than this humor means nothing) anyways to reply to a message, go to my Userpage, top corner itll say discussion, click there, edit it and voila! (Wala!) send a message, and your finished BTW when can you get XBL?, thx ''E.M'' uhhh i can't get XBL anytime soon SpecopsElite342 23:47, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Sry for the.. Confusion, ask someone else if you didnt get what I said. Thx,''E.M'' Necros? Necros war? be more Specific to what your asking and who you are..... SpecopsElite342 23:46, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Whoops Its EliteMaster (I forgot to sign), and howd you get to the necros war category? ''E.M'' oh you mean you want the Necros war template? i can help you if you let me... come to the halo-fanon irc.. Idk how! EliteMaster117 00:00, 7 August 2008 (UTC) go to halopedia...scroll down to the bottom of the page to a link all the way on the bottom choose #halopedia, then type /join #halo-fanon SpecopsElite342 00:04, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Uggh! I haz to go! EliteMaster117 00:11, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ok SpecopsElite342 00:17, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Im back, but gonna be working on on an article, Ramo 'Selvamee So i'll see you l8r Old Friend Long time no see SpecopsElite342! Remember me? I was BuZZKiLLJAKE117 on Halopedia but I come here as Zamra 'Vorum. My ban on Halopedia expires on September 21 as so does yours, along with EliteMaster117, Zuka 'Anthanee, and many of our other friends. Contact me as soon as you get this message. Ohhai SpecopsElite342 18:36, 20 August 2008 (UTC) User Talk If your going to respond to someone's message here is what you need to do. Go to a person's userpage and in the top right corner there is a link that says Discussion. Click on that and it will take you to that person's Talk page where you can post your comments on their page. Here is the link to mine User talk:Zamra 'Vorum Greetings Sister Sangheili! It is I! The Fourth Separatist High Councilor, Baracuss Antairious! I'm glad that you have come to the Fanon! I'm sure that you already know that the Other Councilors (Including your mate) are here as well. I look forward in preforming more Role Playing with all of you!--Baracuss 22:54, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Zuka Do you know where Zuka 'Anthanee is? I sent him a message about three weeks ago and I've been wanting to talk to him. If you see him contact me. Bye --Zamra 'Vorum 23:49, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Sangheili Legends and Krana 'Ralsamnee Please add your own legend to the list if you want! My Mate--Baracuss 20:40, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Wardog Invite